The Comic of Life's Love
by SayuriShizuka
Summary: AKUROKU!Roxas is 16 year old and addicted to comics.Now there's this new comicstore at the edge of town and the blonde decides to take a look.He didnt expect the shopkeeper to be this outgoing, and soon he finds himself staying the night with the redhead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tadaaa! A new AkuRoku story!**

**Roxas: (sighs) " again? "**

**Me: " Teehee. Sorry, I can't help myself! "**

**Well, anyway, before I went on vacation, I was getting really obsessed with Kingdom Hearts 2. Especially with cute, cute Roxas and **_**totally DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS**_** Axel.**

**You know what I mean, ne?**

**And on vacation it got even worse! Gah, poor me…**

**Then I decided to **_**do**_** something with my 'obsession' and I ended up writing AkuRoku stories on pen and paper (the good old way, hehe. But it's good to have my computer back…)**

**But now I got a new, even bigger problem: I can't stop thinking about new AkuRoku stories! Really, I have so many ideas…**

**This is one of them. Please read and leave a comment, onegai!**

**Oh yeah, the disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor it's characters. Square Enix and Disney do.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Comic of Life's Love – _

_**Chapter 1**_

Today's the day.

I'm going to that shop at the edge of town that everyone's talking about but no one ever entered.

They say the neighbourhood is scary. They are all scared over some stupid neighbourhood.

But I'm not. I'm not scared of anything.

Except heights. I hate heights. And blood. Much blood. I pass out if I see blood. I don't know why. Some childish habit, I guess.

But those are the only things I'm scared of. But not of a neighbourhood that looks like all dead from the outside. I mean, _come on_. That's just plain stupid.

And I wanted to check that shop out anyway. It's a comic store, and since I love comics, I couldn't refuse.

So I make my way down the street, but stop for a moment to look up at the sign above me.

"Hollow Bastion" it says. Or so this place is called. It sounds kinda depressing. And on top of that, it's at the edge of Twilight Town, where I live, and on the beginning of Halloween town.

Talking about_ weird._

I pass the sign, entering the small place between two towns. Trying to remember every street name so I won't get lost, I make my way to where the shop should be.

Man, this place sure is depressing. It's all darkish and… well, really depressing.

And there's no one on the street. I mean, _NO ONE._ Almost like those ghost-towns that appear in most horror movies.

Somehow this reminds me of a comic I once read. And the ending wasn't that good…

Gosh, I really should stop reading comics.

…But I can't.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Finally I found it.

That shop is so small it's barely noticeable. Only a small sign that reads; 'comics here' says it's here.

I pass the empty street and stood for the shop to take a better look at it.

It's so small and… dark. Just like the whole town. It fits right in. Only some colourful posters of Superman are showing through the window.

**Argh.** I _hate_ Superman. He's so… gay.

With a sudden suspicion forming in the back of my mind I enter the shop boldly.

A monotonic beep is heard when I closed the door, as a token that I'm a customer I guess.

Then I take a look around.

_Holy crap._

Everywhere I look I see posters. Superman, X-men, Superman, Spiderman, Superman, Fantastic Four, Superman…

The ceiling and walls are filled with posters of marvel comics. And far too much Superman to me. It makes me dizzy.

Then my gaze met the comics at the back of the shop.

_Sweet._

I walk to it and take a look around. Wow. This shop has pretty much everything. Almost all episodes and even special ones whom I wouldn't guess to ever get my hands on. I feel the munny burning in my jacket.

_So much to choose, so less munny…_

I thumbed through a few comics before making my decision and walking to the pay desk.

Behind it sat a really long person, a big comic book covering his face as he reads, his legs crossed over the pay desk. Again I felt that same suspicion since this is the first time I meet a living creature in this whole dead-like town.

"Err… Hi. Can I buy this ones-?"

The shopkeeper, I supposed, threw the comic book on the desk and grinned at me.

"Well hello there! You're the first customer I got in ages!" he says on an ironic tone.

But I don't really hear him. I can only look at him in surprise and… horror.

That's the weirdest guy I've ever seen in my whole life.

His hair is flaming red (no, seriously), styled in long spikes that's all layered up and down over his shoulders. He has flashy green eyes, like emeralds, which are heavily done with eyeliner. Not to mention his superpale skin and the _really weird_ triangle-ish tattoos right under his eyes.

And he has really sharp teeth. And he grinned at me.

_He looks like a goddamn devil._

At least his clothes seemed normal. Black trousers and a white shirt.

Wait a minute… what's that ON his shirt…?

**Oh my fucking god.**

It's _blood._

I felt my knees becoming heavy and before I knew it, I fell to the ground, my head hitting the edge of the desk before my eyes started to roll back in my head and everything became black…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whew. I'm sorry I used 'neighbourhood' so much. I just couldn't think of a better word. ****Gomenasai!**

**It's so nice to do Roxas' POV. It just feels better somehow. Please leave your comment and I will update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****So I updated an our after I first published this story… I'm so bored! And this is fun to write, hehe : )**

**So here it is! Have fun reading…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Comic of Life's Love – _

_**Chapter 2**_

Ow… My head hurts…

I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I see is a distant face. It becomes shaper now I focus a little.

It's Superman. Superman is looking at me, in his blue suit and red cape. Around him are clouds.

"Hi there." He says, in a voice that sounds rather familiar.

I blink my eyes.

Uh… Is this heaven? _Did I die?_

**If**this is heaven, I would like somebody else to greet me now I'm dead instead of Superman. Why is he here anyway?

And ifthis is heaven, why is my head hurting like this? I shouldn't be able to _feel _anything in heaven, right?

Suddenly a hand is waving before my eyes. And it's not Superman's.

It's a pale skinned hand with long fingers and a strange black ring on the thumb and a small tattoo on the wrist that says "I love noodles."

Out of knowledge I know that Superman never had a tattoo on his wrist with "I love noodles" on it.

Seriously, Superman wouldn't even _think_ of taking such a tattoo. It's damn retarded to do anyway.

The hand is still waving at me. I blink my eyes again and now I see that I've been looking at a poster of Superman that's pinned on the ceiling.

_Okay, so I'm not in heaven at all._

I'm in a comic store. On the dirty floor.

How did I get here? –Oh, wait. I passed out again.

…**Crap.**

I am now able to turn my head a little and after I do so, the first thing I see is green eyes, a pale skin, triangle-ish tattoos and flaming red hair.

"Gosh. I thought I'd lost you there again." The mouth with sharp teeth says.

I feel my eyes widen.

**HOLY CRAP. **

The guy bared his sharp teeth in the form of a grin at me.

"Welcome back."

I tried to get up. A little too fast. A crazy headache seized me and I groaned in pain and almost threw up.

"You shouldn't do that," the guy suggested far too late.

"You hit the ground pretty hard, you know."

_**I know**__** that, idiot.**_

I laid down on the dirty cold floor and closed my eyes because the poster of Superman above me is spinning and I know that's not a good sign.

"What the fuck happened?" I groaned, my voice sounded a little crappy.

"Don't ask me." The guy said, sounding somewhat astonished.

"I thought you would fill me in by now."

I groaned because of the pain, but soon noticed how the guy leaned in and took a closer look at me.

_URGH. Go away, you freak._

"What happened?" he asks, and I can barely smell alcohol and cigarettes.

I leaned away from him a little to get around that strange fragrance coming from him, and started to look at the door of the shop.

"Uhm… Blood. I can't stand blood. And… on you shirt…"

The guy leaned away and looked at his shirt with arched eyebrows.

"Huh? What shirt? Oh- you mean the white one…" The guy frowned a little. I suddenly noticed he was wearing a black shirt now.

"Ah! I know!" he suddenly exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. "I spilled some ketchup over it when I was eating a hamburger!"

Oh dear god. So it wasn't blood after all. I passed out over some ketchup…

**Roxas, you dumbass…**

"So you pass out when you see blood?" the guy asked, ironically grinning.

I glared at him while narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah. So?"

The redhead started to chuckle. He was obviously making fun of me now.

"WHY IS THAT SO FUNNY?!" I snap at him.

"Well… because…" the guy managed to say, between chuckle and laughter.

"That's so fucking **girly **to do."

Oh. That made me mad.

"I can't help it okay!" I yelled, getting up again and trying to ignore the heavy headache to tell this stupid psycho off.

"I hate blood! The smell of it makes me sick and if I see it I pass out. Is that so DAMN FUNNY?!"

"Yes it is!" the guy replied, not longer trying to hold his laughter.

"Because I'm… I am…" then he stopped laughing. The smile on his lips faded away and his eyes stared in the distance as he trailed off.

"You are-?" I snarl out, my voice threatening quiet.

"It's nothing." He said. Every token of joy has disappeared from his face. I was silent for a moment, a little stunned by his sudden change.

Then it came to me he made fun of me.

"Besides-" I stated. "You look more like a girl, with all the eyeliner and those contacts!"

The guy turned to me, his eyebrows arched in a weird way. What I didn't expected was the somewhat happy grin that appeared on his face again.

"To tell you the honest truth, my eyes and hair is real. "

…**Okay.** I didn't really wanted to hear that. That haircolor is just _too_ fake to be real- and those eyes…It can't be. He's just joking.

"Don't fool around with me." I said roughly, while crossing my arms.

I saw the guy arching his eyebrows again. But then he smiled. I shivered.

_He really looks like a devil._

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he said cheerfully. I look at him from the corner of my eyes.

_Wow. He really seems proud of that line._

"I'm Roxas." I said dully.

Axel leaned back. "Okay then. Roxas, is it? Where do you live?"

"Uh- Twilight Town."

"Ah… you mean the high place." Axel let out in a sigh.

I look over at him, frowning deeply.

" the 'High' place?"

"Yeah." Axel replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Where everyone has good jobs and kids get good grades and all the shit. That's quite far from here, yanno."

_Of course I know, stupid. I lived there my whole life._

"Oh… Yeah, I know that."

I shouldn't tell anything more about myself to this weirdo. What if he's gonna stalk me or something? Urgh, scary thought.

I stood up fast. Ow. My legs hurt pretty much too.

"Uhm… I gotta go." I exclaimed, ignoring the throbbing feeling in his head and legs.

Axel looked up at me, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You have to go? It's ten o'clock, yanno…"

Holy shit! I came here at five o'clock ! Then… How long did I pass out…?

**Oh god****, no. He stared at me for **_**five fucking hours.**_

That's retarded. Even for a guy like him. I have to get away from here, now.

"Y-y-yeah, I know." I managed to say. "I have to be home now. Really. My parents will worry…"

Uhm… Well, they won't. They are working 'till late at night and your brother Sora is with his stupid girlfriend Kairi, probably getting drunk or something.

Urgh. I don't want to go there either. But it's better than stay with this redhaired freak…

"You okay?" Axel asked. I twitched.

"Uh- oh yeah! I'm perfectly fine!" I exclaim far too fast. I made a few steps, heading towards the door and trying to get away.

"It was nice to have a talk with you and that you took care of me while I passed out for five hours, but I _really _need to go home… Argh."

Ouch. Why are my legs hurting like this? I almost can't stand on my feet…

Axel stood up and putted his arm around my waist. Now I must look stupid with his arm around me… yuk.

"Are you okay?" he said, looking over at my side. I was confronted with that alcoholic/cigarette-like smell again. I felt my cheeks flushing a little when his face came much too close to mine.

_AARGH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHOTIC FREAK!_

"Uh- Thanks." I said meekly as I try to grab his arm and pull it away in a haste.

"B-B-But I can walk by myself."

With that said, I make my way to the door and clenched my fists around the doorknob desperately.

_I need __**AIR.**_

I open the door and close it behind me, and suddenly I'm on the street again.

And it's getting dark.

And there's no one here.

And my legs hurt like hell.

I feel tears burning in the corners of my eyes and I'm biting my lip as I try not to cry because of the pain.

What did that fucking weirdo _DO_ to me when I passed out?

I want to go home. Like now.

But I have no cell phone with me. How am I going to call my brother so he'll pick me up? If he isn't drunk, that is.

Now it comes to me I forgot all the street names that I tried to remember so hard so I wouldn't get lost.

And now I'm lost.

I hate my life. Why does this always happen to _me?!_ Fate really must hate me or something.

While I was cursing and thinking about all this, I was walking meaningless up and down the street, trying to think of something- ANYTHING.

And my legs were screaming to slow it down and stay right at the place I was. But I couldn't.

I'm **not** gonna stay here. Not in this godforsaken _nothingsville._

Suddenly a car passed by and stopped right in front of me. Desperate as I was, I trailed over to the small window and waited for it to lower so I could ask a ride home.

Normally I wouldn't do such a thing. But I wasn't really thinking at that moment.

I was more like… _panicking._

But when I saw who sat in the driver seat, my face fell and I almost became as pale as the driver himself.

The redhead grinned his evil grin at me.

"Need a ride?"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Wow. This feels like a pretty long chapter for me. Gosh, I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep now…**

**Review if you liked this. **

**I'll be updating soon since I like writing this story : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Here I am, updating again…**

**In this chapter…**

**Demyx: "Hey Hey Hey! Don't spoil it!"**

**Me: (stare)**

**Demyx: "Uh…"**

**Me: "Demyx!!!" (hugs him and crushes to the ground)**

**Demyx: "-Gah! Can't…breathe… Go read this chapter instead of hugging me!"**

**Aha. Got kinda fangirl there XD Well, anyway… Have fun reading this chapter!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Comic of Life's Love – _

_**Chapter 3**_

Okay.

I'm on the passengers' seat in the front in a car next to a redhaired weirdo that watched me for five hours when I passed out over some ketchup.

_This is certainly not good._

But I don't have a choice, do I?

Better in a car with a maniac than wandering around alone on the street in a death-like town, and getting eaten by stray dogs or something.

"Hey."

I almost jump out of my seat. "Uh-Uh- yeah?"

The redhead turned to face me and waves a comic before my eyes. He grinned at me again.

"You read Marvel?"

_Of__ course I read marvel, moron. That's why I came all the way to your shop. _

"Uh… yeah, of course…" I take the comic from him and take a look at the front.

**Great. Superman.**

Why, of all comics in the world, does it have to be Superman? Why didn't he give me Spiderman, or something else instead of this one…

Suddenly I notice Axel's looking at me instead of before him.

And I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I grabbed his hands and tried to swerve out so we wouldn't hit a lantern and cause an accident or something while screaming on the top of my lungs;

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING, YOU FUCKING RETARDED MANIAC!!!"

The car made a sharp slip to the right, and again I swerved Axel's hands before we hit a telephone cell.

_Oh gosh. __**That was fucking close.**_

"Whoops, I kinda lost it there." Axel said sheepishly grinning while I tried to make my heart slow down and catch my breath. And tried to fight the urge to strangle him.

I lowered my head and looked at the comic on my lap with Superman smiling at me.

_Huh. Maybe getting eaten by stray dogs isn't that bad as hanging around __**this**__ redhaired__idiot._

A long silence followed, only interrupted by the sound of driving wheels, and a **humming **Axel.

I tried to read the comic and ignore him, but I just had to listen to it. You couldn't really get around the deep, humming voice. It had a somewhat familiar tone… I suddenly recognized it.

It was one of my favourite songs.

…How pleasant.

And Axel's singing was not bad. At least, not really. It was… somehow… soothing.

I began to look out the window at the dark, lifeless street, while secretly listening to Axel's voice. I finally got bored by the sight of darkness and lifelessness and looked from the corners of my eyes at Axel. "How old are you?"

…_Holy shit. Did I just ask that? Where the hell did __that__ come from?_

Axel's eyebrows arched high and he gave me a short, curious glance.

"Eighteen." He replied.

I frown a little. So… he's only two years older than me…

But still.

_Where _did that question suddenly come from?

It's not that I am showing interest in him, do I? Did it look like I was?

Oh wait- I was just filling the silence. That's it. I'm just being polite filling the silence.

"…you?"

I blink my eyes, then look over at the redhead next to me.

"Uh- what?"

"Aaand. Yooouuu." Axel said, making his words long like I'm stupid or something.

"I'm sixteen." I replied dryly.

Axel seemed to like that. Because he was smiling to himself in that evil, enjoying grin.

_Ehhh__… Yuk?_

I continued to stare at him, frowning over his pleasant expression when something came to my mind.

"You're… only eighteen and you're running a shop already?" I ask.

Axel nodded slightly. "I started half a year ago..."

"-Are you a drop-out?" I hear myself spit out. I smashed a hand on my mouth.

_Oh gosh. That was so __**rude.**_

Axel gave me a new glance, now showing a bit uncertainty.

"Uhm… What?"

"Nothing!" I yelp.

"O…kay."

New silence.

I felt my cheeks grew a slight red as I look at my shoes.

_Man. That was so stupid._

_StupidStupidStupidStupidStupid._

"I am, actually."

I looked up, surprised, right into the bright green orbs that seemed to light up in the dark.

I guess I didn't really cared anymore if we would hit anything now he's staring at me like that. My whole body stiffed and my mind became blurry, just because of those eyes that looked at me so… intensely.

_What the hell is __**wrong **__with me?_

Axel continued, still staring at me. " I stopped with school because of… a personal matter. I just couldn't go on. I quitted and began a new life here."

I blink my eyes.

"A new life… where?"

Suddenly Axel's eyes lit up as he aimed a toothy grin at me.

"Here. At my place."

Now I come to my senses again.

_O__ooooh holy shit. That certainly __doesn't__ sound good._

"Uhm… I thought you would take me home?" I asked hasty.

Axel bended over at his side to open the door of the vehicle, but stopped in his actions to give me a deep frown.

"You never told me _exactly_ where you lived."

_**Aack.**__ He was right. _

I slapped myself mentally while watching Axel getting out and walking over at my side, and opening the door for me.

**Seriously.** He thinks I can't open the stupid door by myself or something.

I walked past him without thanking.

_Get lost, you psychotic freak._

But when he catches up with me, he doesn't seem at least a little bit offended. He pulled his keys out of his jeans and boringly searches for the right one. While he did that, I took a look at the house.

It looked like a flat… Or something. And it was the only building where lights were shining through the windows. I wondered if Axel lived here all by himself.

Axel walked past me, a small silver key holding out in front of him, and approaching the door.

But suddenly the door was thrown open and a really weird guy appeared. His hair was long and dark, and he had _whiskers_ on his face. Seriously.

And he looked a bit… disorientated?

"Hey redhead… Did you come to partyyy?"

Axel sighed.

"No Xaldin. I also live here, remember?" he almost shouted the words at the so-called Xaldin who didn't really seem to listen at all.

"And my name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Now I was the one sighing.

_I'm really getting tired of that line._

But Xaldin seemed to go with it and nodded dumbly, before stepping aside and letting us enter. Now I heard loud music coming from the far end of the hall. Guess there's a party going on there.

Axel pushed me forward by the shoulder as if he was in a hurry. I was set in front of a silver door with bright blue characters on it saying 'elevator'.

Axel pushed a button next to the door, while looking around with a suspicious expression on his face.

But then I'm grabbed by my shoulders, causing me to jump and let out a hysterical scream.

And then I hear… giggling?

Now the person appeared next to Axel and putted an arm around him.

"Heya Axie! The party is rocking! Wanna come?"

Axel cocked his head to one side, looking a little uncomfortable now.

"Eh- thanks Demyx. I'm fine. " he said quietly.

Demyx pulled away, pouting his lip and looking like a child.

"Aww not fear! You always come! Why not –" Suddenly the blond haired guy sees me. His eyes grew wide and he arches his eyebrows while looking at me from head to toe.

_Uhm. That made me really uncomfortable._

Then the blonde grins.

"Well hello there little guy. Whatcha'name?"

I frown a bit as I look uncertain at the blonde, deciding if I should greet him or run away.

"Err… I'm Roxas."

"I'm Demyx. You can call me Demy if ya like. Me and Axie here are good buddies, yanno."

The guy's eyes grew even wider when I shook his hand. I took a quick look at him.

His hair was styled in a Mohawk-like way, and he had the same hair colour as me. He had sea-blue eyes, which widened almost frightening wide the longer he looks at me.

_What's with this guy? He looks like he's gonna eat me._

"Uhm… Nice to meet you?" I manage to say.

Finally Demyx seems to go to normal when a wide grin approached his face.

"Aww what a cutie, Axie. Where did you pick him up?" He said, while looking over his shoulder at Axel. I blink my eyes twice.

Axel twitched a bit and walks over to us, only to push Demyx away and turn to him so I only see the back of his head.

"Back off, Demyx. We're going to my apartment."

That's when the lift doors opened and Axel grabs my shoulder and pulls me with him, into the elevator.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, if this isn't getting fun. And I actually made Demyx appear, yay! He's so cute… Too bad this is a AkuRoku fic.**

**Demyx: (pouts his lip)**

**Me: (giving Demyx a big bear hug and crushing to the ground again) "Sorry!"**

**Anyway, I will ****not **** add any Zemyx since I'm not really into that couple… But maybe in another story…**

**I try to update everyday, so I can finally finish a story (I never finish them. Only coming up with new ideas and then letting all the others down.) Please support me and write a review! That really inspires me!**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Gasp! Thanks a bunch for the reviews everyone! And who added my story to favourites or story alert… I'm so grateful! (bows deeply)**

**I'm ****so totally dedicating this story to all of you!**

**Anyway. I thought it would be fun to add a little fluff in this chapter… (YAY!)**

**And Sora's in it too! Although he's drunk…**

**Sora: "Wha-? Did you say something about me?"**

**Me: (ruffles Sora's hair) "Oh nothing!"**

**Sora: (innocent stare)**

**Me: "Okiedokie! Let's read this chapter and leave a comment if you like!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Comic of Life's Love – _

_**Chapter 4**_

This elevator is scary.

It shakes all the way up and it's also very slow. I'm expecting every minute to fall down and die.

Not to mention a redhaired, pale skinned, long weirdo with totally weird friends that seem to party all night is standing next to me.

And he's being awkwardly silent for _three whole minutes _now.

I refused to look at him most of the time because I really can't stand him, since he's my only hope now I can't get home. At least for now.

I'm sure my brother Sora will worry about me and comes to get me if I call him. I'm sure of it.

…He will, right?

**Shit.** Now I'm remembered of all the times I actually relied on him and he didn't show up…

But anyway. I looked from the corners of my eyes at the redhead, and almost _can't_ believe what I see.

If I didn't knew better, it looked like Axel's cheeks were a bright red. I mean _really _bright. Almost as red as his hair. Which is scary.

He's biting his bottom lip, while staring at the wall and he's _blushing._

**Seriously**. This freak, this total weirdo that seems to care about nothing, is blushing and being silent for three whole minutes now. Ehr- three and a half.

It's almost hilarious and it makes me wanna make fun of him, but still…

_It's also kinda cute._

**Uhm… Okay, weird thought.**

"Hey." Axel suddenly said. I twitched, surprised by his soft voice that still sounds so loud in the small, claustrophobic room.

Axel was talking to me, but he still looked at the same spot on the wall of the elevator, like he's expecting to turn it into a cookie or something.

"I… hardly know these guys. We share the same apartment, that's true… And sometimes, only when I'm really bored, I eventually go there to party…"-Axel grinned a little when he said that-"But they're not my friends or anything."

I saw Axel turning his bright green orbs to meet mine for a second, before he stared back at the same spot on the wall.

"And… And don't believe what Demyx says to you, okay? Es-Especially when it's about me, okay?"

I turned my face to Axel. He seemed… somewhat uncomfortable?

Suddenly I was remembered of something Demyx said.

"Uh… Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"What… Did Demyx mean by 'where did you pick him up'?"

Axel lowered his head and let out a slight sigh, but he didn't answer my question.

I don't believe I'm saying this, but I was getting a little worried about him._ Only_ a little.

He used to be quite talkative, and now he's so quiet.

Maybe he's sick… or something.

"Uhm- Axel?" I ask, but before I can finish what I had to say, the elevator shook heavily and I lose my balance. I'm thrown to one side and would have hit the wall if Axel didn't catch me.

Now I'm in a kinda rare position- in his arms, seriously – and I'm so close to him I almost get sick of the strong fragrance of alcohol and cigarettes. I can't see his face but I hope he has the same expressing as I on mine now- surprise and horror.

"Uh- you okay?" I hear a voice, lips brushing my ear. I feel my face heating up.

_**Uhhhhg.**_

I'm still too stunned and can't think of anything to say. He's paralyzing me with that sickening smell or something.

"I… guess…" I manage to say after a while.

"That's good." I hear Axel exclaim in a sigh, tickling my ear. I shivered. _Uhhhg._

I looked up at him slowly and am confronted with those shiny eyes and that devilish grin again.

"At least you didn't hurt your pretty face."

**Pretty… face?!**

Then the elevator shook again. I fell out of Axel's embracing and fell over to hit the wall on the other side.

It don't really mind at all. I mean… He just called me _pretty_ That's not normal to say, is it?

I mean - he's a guy.

…_I really have to get out of here._

So here's the plan; once in his room, I look for a phone and call Sora to get me out of here. Good. Perfect plan.

The elevator door soon slitted open and I must fight the urge to not break the door in front of me open, while Axel's walking with a sudden nonchalantly as if nothing happened. He boringly checked his keys again, and every key that hitted the other, made my temper grew wider and wider.

_Those were a lot of keys._

Finally Axel got the right one and slided it into the keyhole. Slowly hearing it click, I almost jumped from impatience.

Before Axel could even say "Here we are…" I dashed past him and run through the door.

I checked the first room I approached in – the living room, I guess.

Madly looking around I finally found something that looked like a phone on the table. I sprinted to it and pushed in buttons that formed my number.

An awkward silence followed as I waited for my brother to pick up the phone. I could _feel _Axel's emerald eyes in my back, a 'WTF?'-expression on his face.

I frowned desperately.

Then a small click on the other side.

"Yello, Sora here."

"Bro! It's me, Roxas. Listen, you have to do something for me… Get the car and-…"

"Wha-? Who's Roxas? What's a car? Heh. Oy, Kairi! Get me another beer will ya?!"

**OH GREAT.**

My brother is _drunk._ He's fucking drunk which means he doesn't remember me, and, more importantly, can't drive at all.

"Oh just great." I hear myself whine.

My brother giggled in a stupid drunk-ish way.

"You're funny, yanno… Whining like a girl and-"

I pushed the red icon hard, and sighed heavily while putting the phone on the table again.

_Great. Just Great. _Now there's no escape anymore. I have to stay the night with this freak, and on top of that, I didn't only got disappointed in my bro _again_, I was also being totally rude using Axel's phone without his permission.

_StupidStupidStupidStupidStupid._

So I slowly turn around to face the fate, which seemed to betray me once again.

**Faith sure ****must hate me.**

But when I turned to face Axel, I got surprised.

Axel just stood there, grinning devilish as he leaned against the wall.

"Ya like noodles?"

…He's back to normal.

And once again, **Faith sure must hate me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, That was my chapter for today! Give me some courage to write more by leaving a review:)**

**Maybe I give you a cookie… X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Gasp! I just saw today's Roxas-Axel day! ( date 13-08 ; their Organization numbers)**

**So the perfect day to write another chapter :)**

**You people are so totally great for leaving all those comments!!! And I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while… (omg, two days!) I love you all:3**

**So, special for all of you:**

**A long chapter with lots of drama and love!**

**Axel: (looks over at Roxas)**

**Roxas: (twitches)**

**Me: (stupid fangirl scream)**

**P.S: In chapter 4, I wrote 'Faith' instead of 'Fate'. Please forgive me and my lack on sleep! XD**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Comic of Life's Love – _

_**Chapter 5**_

I knew he was going to make noodles. I bet he got nothing else to eat, either.

And now I'm kinda standing like a stupid in the middle of his living room, to freaked out to touch anything.

I mean; I'm in_ his house. _And I'm_ staying the night _here.

And I refuse to go to the kitchen and look how he's making noodles because then he's gonna talk to me and I _don't _want to be in his presence.

So now I'm checking his room out. Kinda.

It's not really trashy – what surprised me since Axel doesn't look like the cleanest one – It more like… comfortable.

I think his house exist out of four rooms – living room, a small kitchen, bathroom, and maybe a bedroom or something.

The living room that I'm now in is not really big, yet small. On the left there's a black table with three not matching chairs around it. There's a radio on a small table next to the open door, and tons and tons of CD's carelessly lying around on the floor.

I turned to face the right side of the room. A black couch, a chair, and a – **wow** – plasma television. I stared and stared at it, my eyes a little wide.

Then I tore my gaze off, just to face the wall. Now I mention that the walls are being covered by all kinds of marvel comic posters.

X-men, Spiderman, Superman, The Hulk, SilverSurfer, Superman, Superman, Fantasic Four, Superman, and even… Superman.

_He sure likes Superman._

Oh wow, he has a balcony! _**Sweet.**_

After seeing how the lock worked, I opened the doors and stepped on the balcony.

**Bad idea.**

Too late I notice how steep it is and I'm faced to the ground, laying 3 floors under me.

_Crap._

"Here's your – " I hear a voice behind me, causing me flinch and scream from fright as I stepped backwards.

"Aack!" Axel exclaimed, and I realised I stepped onto him.

_And now there's noodle on the floor._

And, on top of that, I began to hyperventilate. _Seriously._

So, I'm standing there, gasping for air, trying to catch my breath and stop my heart from pumping so goddamn fast while Axel's cursing all the words there could be cursed.

… **WHY ME?!**

Now Axel noticed I was hyperventilating and he grabs my shoulders tightly.

"Calm down… Breathe in and out… Slowly…" I heard him saying with a soothing voice.

It worked. I felt my heart slow down and I can breathe normally again.

"Now," Axel said in a sigh, and I can feel him breathing in my hair, what is sorta gross.

"What happened?"

_And here I am. Confessing my fears to him. _

_Again._

**Damn you, Fate.**

"Uh… I don't… really…. _Like _heights…"

Axel snorted in my hair, making me shiver. _Urgh._

"So you pass out when you see blood and you hyperventilate because of heights?"

It was indeed ironic, if it wasn't about me.

"Yes," I snap. "Yes I do. And I know it's fucking girly but I can't help it okay! I'm not-"

"That's not it." Axel's sudden soft voice interrupted.

I fell silent, my eyes wide.

I wanted to turn around and face him, because I don't tolerate being interrupted when I'm telling him off, but my mouth just wasn't working and my body felt limp.

…_**Huh?**_

"W-What?" I stammered.

"That's not it." Axel repeated. I could feel him breathing in my hair, his nose brushing my ear while his hands are sneaking down my shoulders, touching my arms and my back on the way to my waist.

_Gosh. I'm blushing._

_Wha…-What? Eh- __**WHY**__ am I __**blushing**_

"You see…" Axel continued, as I'm arguing with myself.

"I'm scared of blood too."

That made my thoughts go blank.

**What. The. Hell.**

My eyebrows arched as he said that and I looked out the opened balcony doors at Twilight Town in the far distance.

"R-Really?" My mouth managed to stammer.

Axel nodded, his cheeks and nose rubbing my ear. He paused for a second, maybe because I shivered again, but then continued.

"I once had this very dear friend of mine… We were really close, yanno… But one day, while I wasn't home, he suicided…"

My eyes widened in fear and my body stiffened. _I hate that word. Suicide._

"I came home the next morning and couldn't find him anywhere… Until I went to the bathroom, and found him there… Laying in the bath, covered in red water… "

Axel bowed his head and rested it on my shoulder. I barely noticed.

"He cutted open his wrists with a knife… Letting blood spill…" Axel's voice sounded different…. Regretful, coloured by sorrow.

"I should've known… He was always asking me what life was really about… But I just couldn't answer that and said that I didn't give a damn…"

My eyes stared in the distance.

"It's my fault…I wasn't there…" Axel's voice cracked.

"Don't say that." I heard my own voice. I surprised myself.

"W-What?" I heard Axel ask, dumbfounded.

I bit on my nail while thinking about how to put this. Oh well. I already spitted out so I might as well continue now.

_Me and my big mouth._

"Well… People always think it's their fault when somebody dies. But… it's not, okay?" I turned my face to look at him. His bright green orbs met mine once again, but now there's surprise in them, which I didn't saw earlier. It gave me a strange kind of courage to go on.

"Your friend must have a really good reason to suicide, but, even then…" I quickly turned my head away. "The greatest gift is life. You shouldn't spill any of it…"

Axel was totally silent after I said that. It made me nervous.

"W-what I mean is… You should treasure life. Everyone is born for a reason. Everyone's special. And even when you can't see why, there's always somebody who can. And… And even when you can't find the reason you where born, that somebody can. That's why… You should treasure life… Because there's always a certain someone who cares about you. That's why you should live… "

After I said that, there was a long silence.

**Gosh. I don't remember talking so much ****like this in my entire life. And even in front of this guy.**

_StupidStupidStupidStupidStupid._

I felt a faint blush creeping up my cheeks and I bowed my head in shame.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something weird?"

Axel grinned. I felt his mouth curling up against my ear.

"No, not at all!" he chuckled to my surprise.

"I just thought… That's a wonderful thing to say."

Suddenly I felt my heart pumping in my chest. I let out a slight sigh.

It was then that I noticed Axel putted his arms around my waist and I was tugged against him.

I don't know why, but my cheeks heated up again.

Axel's head leaned in and his mouth brushed my ear. I shivered again, but not from horror this time. This was a… pleasant shiver.

"_Thanks, Roxas…_" Axel whispered gently into my ear. "_I'll remember it."_

I continued to stare into the distance.

_Why am I feeling so…Bashful? Honoured? Confused? _

…_Loved?_

All of a sudden Axel pulled away, arching his eyebrows high while giving me a funny stare as the oh-so familiar grin approached his face.

"Well, time to sleep now, isn't it?" He said cheerfully.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and nodded slowly, still to confused. My feet dragged me inside.

"You're going to sleep on the couch, are ya okay with that?"

I nodded again. It was as if my body reacted, while my head was still far away. I didn't think, I just did.

After a while, the couch was turned into a comfortable looking bed; the cushion stuffed up, and a thin blanket pulled over it.

Axel left the room, probably so I could change.

I stood there, in front of the couch, for a few minutes, but finally sat down, faintly blinking my eyes.

**What**** just happened?**

I'm staying with a guy I barely know. I mean, we just met today.

Why am I feeling… so _cool _around him? Like I could say and do anything without being scolded – I bet he would only laugh at me when I said something funny.

And… it feels like we already really know each other…

_Why?_

I thought about all this while I took my jeans and shirt off and sat on the couch in my underwear. I stared through the window at my own town, Twilight Town, which still lighted up in the far distance. Suddenly I didn't miss it anymore.

I…_ liked _staying here. Right at this place. Right in this room. With him around me.

But then I heard footsteps again.

I quickly threw the blanket over me when he came in.

His eyes went a little wider, a wicked grin approaching his face.

"You need anything?"

I hysterically shook my head, my eyes wide of horror as I saw his bright eyes looking through me, almost maniacal.

Another grin appeared on his face, as he slightly arched one eyebrow.

"Need me… to join you?"

"No!" I shouted, hiding my face in the thin blanket when I felt my cheeks burning like mad.

I heard the redhead sliding away.

"You're blushiiiiiing…" He sang in an annoying-teasing-like voice.

"I'm not!" I cried.

I listened, till the sound of his footsteps disappeared, before I could relax again.

Then I groaned deeply in the thin blanket.

_Okay, I was wrong!__ I don't want to stay the night here! I don't want to be with this fucking maniac! I don't want to sleep on his couch! I don't like the fact that he's around me!_

_I don't… I don't…_

_But I am._

**I hate my fucking life.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hoped you liked this chapter, although it was a little more dramatic and serious :)**

**I even added a little of my own look-at-life in it, ahaha!**

**Please leave a comment if you liked it!**

**I will be updating soon!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** I'm sorry people that I didn't update for a while. Real life was catching up with me and my mom began to wonder why I was in my room all the time (writing, of course), on top of that, I hadn't seen my friends in a while so yeah.**

**Please forgive me!**

**To be forgiven, I'll make this chapter extra long!**

**Axel: (hopeful stare)**

**Me: "And yes, there will definitely be much of love!"**

**Axel: "Yay!" (happy dance)**

**Roxas: "…crap." **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Comic of Life's Love – _

_**Chapter 6**_

I opened my eyes slowly. Flashy lights danced in front of me on a big screen. I lied on a couch with a blanket over me.

Now I saw a t.v… Superman was on.

I blinked my eyes faintly and tried to get up.

_Wait…_Did I fell asleep on the couch? That should be it. I'm home and I fell asleep in front of the t.v .

Sora and Kairi must sleep by now. And my parents too. I bet Kairi put this blanket over me.

I ruffled my hair and yawned.

_Wow__… I had this really weird dream…_

I went to a comic shop and met a redhaired freak there and, for some reason… I stayed the night at his apartment and… He was coming on to me or something…

**Gosh. More like a **_**nightmare.**_

I… _Wait a minute…_

This is NOT my couch. And that television is far too BIG to be mine. And I would never watch something like Superman!

I sat up and looked around wildly, immediately awake.

**This isn't my house at all!**

Suddenly I saw red hair – flaming red. In front of the t.v .

My eyes widened as I looked at the hair.

_That hair… looked horrifically recognizable._

I covered myself in the pillows when the face the hair belonged to turned around.

**Oooohhh Crap****. It wasn't a dream.**

Trying to make my breath slow down, I hastily closed my eyes when the person came closer to me. I didn't want him to see I'm awake. He might… DO something to me that I wouldn't like at all.

_OhShitOhShitOhShitOHSHIT._

…Something's touching my cheek.

Fingertips.

_Holy mother of the devils in hell._

They brush over my cheek and now I catch the vaguely alcoholic/cigarette smell.

"I wish I could tell you…" A voice sounds, far too close to my face.

"But you would probably run away if you knew that I was - …"

_Wha-? What? What's he talking about? Shit- I can't open my eyes._

_I don't want to see his face so close to mine!_

… My heart is pumping.

"You… really look like him, you know? The way you act, I mean. From the outside you don't look like him at all." – a slight chuckle – "Your… Your eyes are much prettier. They look like a carefree blue sky…" Axel whispered. I can feel him breathing on my face, causing it to tickle. Which is gross.

Oh my god. Wait- He isn't going to… is he?!

**OH NO.**

That's _NOT _going to happen. Not now.

W-Why are my cheeks so hot? Why is my heart beating this fast?

It's not that I like guys… is it?

Axel's moving closer. He must be only an inch away from me now – I can feel his nose almost touching mine.

… I have to do something. Now.

I grabbed his arm and turned it behind his back. With my other hand I push him away from me. I didn't realise I was still holding his arm so I'm pulled with him. And I land on his stomach.

"Ow!" Axel exclaimed. Then he looked up at me, his eyes wide.

I grin as I see the total surprise on his face.

"What did you mean by that?" I asked him right into his face.

Axel's eyes became even wider and his mouth opened a little.

Then his face became as red as his hair.

"I-I-I-! W-w-what? I-I t-thought you were a-asleep!" he stammered.

I bowed forward to look him in the eye.

"I'm not. So think twice before you make such actions."

_Oh. That sounded better in my head._

I saw how Axel's surprised face fell and turned… sad?

_Uhm… I didn't want to hurt his feelings… Wow. I feel like an asshole._

A long silence formed between us. Only interrupted by Superman who yelled "I'll save you!"

Axel bowed his head so a long shadow falls over his face and I can't see his expression.

_Gosh… Why am I feeling so… So… Sorry?_

"Uh…" I began. I have to think of something to say. To… cheer him up.

Axel looked up. His eyes looked weird in the flashy light.

"Uhm… Why do you have a tattoo on your wrist with… 'I love noodles' ?"

Axel looked at me, slowly arching his eyebrows in total surprise again. I feel a slight blush from embarrassment approaching my face.

_I guess that was a pretty stupid question._

But suddenly he smiled. And for the first time I saw him _smile._

No devilish grin, no smirking…

Just smiling sheepishly like a child.

**My… Heart made a jump.**

He chuckled softly and held up his right wrist to look at the small inscription.

"So you noticed."

He looked over at me, the happy smile on his face changing in a suspicious grin.

"Wanna know the story behind it?"

I slowly nodded, unsure if I really wanted to hear it.

_At least I cheered him up… sorta._

Axel looked up at the ceiling as if he saw something interesting on it.

"I let it do after a party. There was a tattoo-shop nearby and I was really drunk." Axel grinned.

"My friend I told you about took one too. But he got one on his left wrist with 'I hate noodles'…"

"How ironic." I heard myself saying sarcastic.

Axel laughed at this.

"Isn't it!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"We lived together. And he liked me the way I was, except the noodles. He was allergic of noodles, huh. That's why he took that tattoo on his wrist! …A month before he suicided…"

Axel stared into the distance, his smile slowly fading away.

I looked at him and didn't knew how to react. I felt so sorry for him. All I knew was…

_I… didn't want that smile to fade away…_

"You know, about earlier…" I said, and my voice sounded more concerned than it should be.

"Uhm… That is… What I said… I- I didn't… _mean _it like that, okay?" I lowered my face in order to hide the blush that crept up my face again.

_Why am I always blushing around him?_

"I know you didn't." Axel replied. His voice sounded… somewhat concerned too.

I looked up at him. His eyes looked softly into mine.

"I'm just… I don't know. I can be really stupid and bold at times, you know?"

He looked quite serious now. And I found myself staring into his eyes.

I really got mad at him a lot of times, but now… As he confesses himself to me like this…

_It feels like I can forgive him._

But then the redhead grinned.

"Wow. I really must look interesting to you, don't I?"

I woke up from my thoughts. "Huh?"

Axel cocked his head to one side and studied my face as his grin became wider.

"You stared at me for a couple of minutes now, yanno…"

**Crap. I really was ****staring at him.**

"Uh-Uh- W-well… T-t-that's n-n-not…" I stammered. Axel chuckled. When he did, I felt a bright blush creeping all the way up my cheeks. Axel looked at me, arching his eyebrows and an amused smile on his lips.

"What? Are you blushing?"

"I-I'm n-not!"

"You are!"

"N-no!"

Axel laughed. Really.

He laughed all the way, closing his eyes slightly.

I stared fascinated at him.

He looked like a child… As he laughed.

Suddenly Axel saw me staring at him and his laughter died down. Then he lowered his face a bit.

"Hehe. Sorry." He said.

"Why?" I asked him, frowning.

Axel jerked his head up, meeting my eyes. My heart missed a beat.

He smirked awkwardly, then ruffled his hair.

"Oh- well… I don't know. For losing myself like that." He looked uncertain.

"I don't mind!" I blurted out, finding myself grinning at him.

_Wow- I'm acting like we're friends or something._

Axel's facial expression changed again. His eyes lit up and he showed his sharp teeth in a small smile.

"Yanno, this is the first time you're not being awkward or irritated around me…"

I arched my eyebrows.

"…So?"

Axel grinned half - looking… attractive.

Then, faster that my eyes could follow, he jerked his face to mine and looked me right in the eyes.

"Are ya finally warming up for me?"

After he said that, my eyes turned wide, and my face turned a million kinds of red.

_What the… HELL?! Why am I blushing? _

_I don't like him! No! Never! I don't!_

I rushed backwards and nearly fell over.

"Wha-! Wha-wha-w-w-what m-m-made you t-t-t-t-think t-t-that?!"

He seemed to find it ironic.

"Just guessing… But seeing your reaction…" he grinned.

**Oh crap. My life is over.**

"That's not! I mean! It's not like that!" I tried to save myself from falling into the deep, _deep_ darkness saying I might be… Urgh. I can't even _say_ the word.

"Then what?" Axel asked, arching his eyebrows far too high in awaiting for me to reply.

"I-I-I…" I stammered, desperately looking for words.

"I-I just like you as a person!"

_Good. That didn't sound as bad. Though it still sounded kinda bad __considering the fact that he might get the wrong idea._

…_**Please don't get the wrong idea.**_

Axel looked at me with those unnaturally green eyes.

"So… You like me."

"Eh… In a certain way, yes." I said unsure, looking at his suspicious face.

"Okay." Axel said smiling, his teeth shining in the dark.

_Dang, that looks scary._

Then his eyes showed a little uncertainty.

"…Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"You're not as the others. You do what you do and you don't give a damn what others think of you."

Axel's eyes were studying me.

"Really? And what did you thought of me when you first saw me?"

I folded my arms behind my back and leaned away from him.

"I thought you were a psychotic maniacal freak that would probably stalk me." I spitted out far too fast. _Oh Shit._

Axel's face dropped a bit, but then he gave me a full blown grin to my surprise.

"Oh yeah? You thought I looked like a devil, eh?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know-"

"People always tell me that. Because of the hair and the eyes." He made a funny face at me.

"Is – is it real?" I gasped to my own surprise.

Axel looked stunned.

"Of course it is!" He exclaimed.

"But… It looks so unnatural…" I said trailing off. Before I knew it, my hand reached out slowly and I was touching his fiery red bangs.

Axel didn't scold me. He didn't give me any comment.

He just sat there, his green orbs looking at me while I looked at my hand moving through his hair.

It felt really soft, and smooth. I wondered how I wasn't able to catch a snag or something. He didn't look like he brushed his hair everyday. But maybe he did.

_Wow – It feels so real._

My fingers combed through his hair.

A sudden amazement took me when I held one of his bangs in my hand.

_It was real._

Axel seemed to enjoy the touch, but didn't say anything.

It was a touch in total silence, in the dark room, only interrupted by the flashy lights on the television and Superman on the background.

Then I took my hand back, a little hastier than needed.

Axel looked at me and smiled softly.

"You believe me now?"

I nodded slowly, not really sure if this actually happened.

_I mean – I touched his hair. And that felt good. _

_But it shouldn't feel good because I'm a guy. And he's a guy. _

_And I don't think I'm… I'm…_

_**Gay.**_

While arguing in my head, I continued to stare at Axel and he stared at me.

And the silence became deeper… and deeper…

And I felt my cheeks becoming hotter… and hotter… and hotter.

Until it felt so hot that I wondered if I could bake bacon on it.

We stared at each other for what felt like eternity.

Then Axel leaned in to me.

"You're really cute, yanno."

I kept staring at him, praying to all the Holy things out there that my face didn't look like it could explode.

_Ow. I curse myself for being such a… I don't know. For being so easy-to-make-blushing._

My expression must look really stupid now, because Axel suddenly started to laugh out loud.

"What's so f-funny?" I tried to ask nonchalantly, but that tiny little stutter gave too much away. _Total greatness._

"Your face!" Axel exclaimed. "You look as if you're trying to remember a chemical formula!"

Then he looked into my eyes. Again.

"Is it _that_ hard to not blush around me?"

_Damn you, all Holy things in this world. And Damn you, Fate. I hope you both burn in hell._

"Get lost, you phsychomaniacal freak!" I yelled.

I tried to look away, but my eyes were sticked to him like iron to a magnet or something.

So. I looked back into his eyes, trying to concentrate on what I have to say, and not blush, or loose myself into his eyes.

"Listen," I said in a strict-like tone, my finger pointed out to his face.

"**I. Am. NOT. Gay."**

Axel arched his eyebrows and looked surprised.

Maybe because I actually called him out.

And it's rude to point at people like that.

And… _Holy shit_ I don't know.

I just _said_ it, didn't I ?

A _looooooooooooooooong _silence followed.

Superman was saving someone out of a burning hospital and was the hero of the day.

"Uh… Understand?" I heard my own voice asking awkwardly and a bit uncertain.

Axel looked at me with that odd glance in his eyes.

_Oh crap._

"Who do you like better; Superman or Spiderman?" he suddenly asked loudly.

I felt my eyes becoming wider than they ever were before.

_What__... The Fuck?_

"Eh- Huh?" I looked dumbly at the redhead, who was now staring at the t.v .

"I like Superman better – He looks great in his suit, don't you agree?"

"Huh?"

"But Spiderman isn't bad either, eh?"

"What?"

"Although you have to admit they both look so gay and yet make love with women. Don't you agree?"

"Uhm…"

"Still I think Superman looks better."

"I…"

"But you like Spiderman don't you? He sure looks good too."

"Eh…"

"But Superman looks better, eh?"

"Wait…"

"He does, doesn't he?"

"Well…"

"Don't you agree?"

"NO! Spiderman looks better!" I heard myself blurt out.

_OhmyGodandAlltheHolythingsinthiswordwhatthefuckdidIjustsay?!_

I smashed my hands against my mouth.

And when I saw Axel grin at me, I mentally slapped myself 78 times.

Axel gently grabbed my wrists and pulled them away from my mouth.

"That's enough proof for me." He said, curling up his mouth in a sharp, devilish grin.

I looked at the mouth hovering over to mine and I silently whine all kinds of curses inside my head.

But when his lips touch mine, it feels like…

_Holy Crap._

I'm kissing a **guy**. And not _just _a guy.

A guy with flaming red hair that is fucking real and emeraldgreen eyes that are fucking real too and a small little mouth that curls up in sharp little grins what makes him look like a devil and god no, this is not happening.

Well, at least he's kissing _me_.

_Push him away! Now! Do it! Come on! Please!_

…

My body betrayed me.

I found myself sitting there limply as Axel guided me tot this so-called _**Gay-heaven.**_

His hands let go of my wrists and, almost automatically, my hands rose up to his face and touched it and combed though his hair and _how the hell _should I know what they were doing.

I gasped when he pulled me closer to him to deepen the kiss. His hands rubbing my back gently.

His chest was now touching mine and wow, his heart was beating like some kind of crazy drum.

_Oh gosh._

Why does this feels so right when it really –and I mean, _really_ – shouldn't be?

I'm kissing a guy.

I'm kissing a hot, sexy, totally drop-dead-gorgeous guy and…

He slipped his tongue in my mouth.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

My mind is all blurry. It's like a giant fog I can't break through. My stomach is spinning and spinning and my skin is shivering all over.

_Then I saw__ Paradise._

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed out loud. Well, I couldn't really scream since his tongue was still in my mouth so it more sounded like; "MOAW MAH GAWD!"

Axel let go of me, but still held me by my arms.

"What?" he asked nervous.

I looked at him and he looked at me, our eyes both wide.

"You…!" I whispered. I wasn't really feeling like yelling now. But I probably should be yelling at him.

"You…!"

Axel arched his eyebrows. "You what?"

_Oh god, he looks__ so fucking sexy now. I wanna touch him. I wanna hold him. I wanna kiss him._

**Holy crap that's not normal.**

Suddenly I began to groan.

_What's __**Happening**__ to me?_

"Hey, you okay?"

"You didn't even ask my permission!" I shouted. Axel looked at me. And looked some more.

And then he began to laugh like a total idiot.

I stared at him.

…**I kissed this guy.**

Then, all of a sudden, Axel pulled me into a big hug, nearly crushing my bones.

"You're so cute!" He cooed like a hyperactive girl that got a puppy.

I blushed.

Then I found myself being kissed again. Now gently on my cheek.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Mind if I stay the night with you?"

I frowned. "You don't have your own bed?"

Axel grinned and shook his head.

_So he was gonna join me after all._

"Okay." I sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

Axel took my hands and soon we lay on the couch. He pulled the blanket over us, and was about to turn off the television, but not before I gave him a suspicious glance.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" I stammered.

Axel turned to me. Then smiled.

"I wasn't."

"Then…?" I asked him, still looking at him with suspicion.

His fingers touched my chin.

"I'll just watch over you."

I turned away from him and gave him permission to put his arms around my waist while I closed my eyes and listened to the beat of his heart and his breathing.

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, lying in his arms.

**I'm Gay.**

**-**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Gyaaah! You know how long it took me to write this?! Three days! Gosh Gosh Gosh (shakes head) and it's 4:19 AM now!**

**So, this is for all of you awesome reviewers and story-alert/favourite - adders! I'm gonna sleep now!**

**Leave your comment if you liked it and- Oh! I'm going on vacation (again) with friends this time, but then I'll be back to update the last chapter!**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Dear, dear readers,**

**I'm very sorry I didn't update for such a long time! ****There were three reasons for that:**

**School started after I came back from my holiday… And yeah. The homework (so much even this early in the year!) took up all my free (and write-) time.**

**I didn't have much inspiration at the moment…**

**And… Well, I don't really… **_**want **_**to end this story. I mean, I began to love it in the time I wrote it. Somebody knows what I mean? Probably not. I'm a little sappy now…**

**Still, I also didn't want to disappoint all of you people that read my story. You don't know how grateful and thankful I am for all your reviews, and storyalert/authoralert/favourite-author or –story adds!**

**I wish I could hug you all! X3 **

_**Special Thank**__**s**_**: to **_**Bubblegum Head**_**, my very first reviewer, who gave me the courage to go on with this story. Thanks! I owe you! XD**

**And **_**Thatz**_**, who reviewed ALL the chapters. I love you, darling! This story is sooo dedicated to you! X3**

**And **_**Captara **_**, who also reviewed a lot on this story and my other stories. You make me so happy, sweetie!**

**And also **_**Silver Tears 11 **_**, who always makes my day with her funny and cute reviews! XD**

**Of course also my other sweethearts ; **_**Erinicole 12 **_**and **_**ShadowKillsOrange **_**. (you both totally rock! XD )**

**And all the people who**** put my story on their favourite or alert list!**

**I love you all people, just so you know! **

**And now… Let's get on the road with this last chapter… (cries in corner silently, then walks over to computer and begins to write again)**

**Well… Uhm… What can I say more? Maybe another little speech?**

**Axel: "I'm gonna miss you Roxy!" (runs over to Roxas with spread arms)**

**Roxas: (takes step aside so Axel misses and crushes to the ground) "Take it easy, already."**

**Demyx: (watches the two of them and then turns to author while hopping up and down impatient) "Can we get on with it now?"**

**Me: "But… My speech…"**

**Axel/Roxas/Demyx: "GET ON WITH IT!"**

**Me: "…………………..Okay." (sobs)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The Comic of Life's Love – _

_**Chapter 7**_

Bright daylight peeped through the half closed curtains. My eyes felt thick from sleep and I yawned silently.

_God__dammit... Is it already morning?_

I tried to stretch my arms, but suddenly noticed something was blocking my way.

_Huh?_

Slowly I opened my eyes, still sleepy from the long night that I couldn't seem to remember anymore, and watched what was in front of me.

Then my eyes turned as wide as possible and I felt my cheeks heating up bright red.

_Ohhh My God._

Next to me, his face only an inch away from me, laid the scariest guy I'd ever seen. Bright red hair and eyes closed. Under his eyes were these strange, triangle-ish tattoos.

And he had his arms folded around me, so I was pinned against his chest,to way to get out for me.

And not only thatwas bad, the first thing that came into my mind as I saw him sleep was;

_**Well good morning, my hot, sexy, sleeping beauty.**_

Immediately I banned that thought out. In a flash the previous night came back to me.

Oh no.

This isn't seriously happening, is it?

I… Didn't… slept with this guy, did I?

_I know I did._

And, that thought was so freaking scary that I just wanted to get away from there and have some thinking about this, or rather, forget this ever happened.

So I tried to release myself out of his grab, but didn't succeed.

_Damn he's strong. Holding me like a kid holds his plushie or something._

Finally, I escaped from his arms, but not before he mumbled a few words in his sleep sounding like "Roxy…Stop it, you little idiot…", and hugging me tight, almost crushing me as he did so.

When I was released, I stood up from the bed as silent as I could. There's no _fucking _way that I want to wake him up, since he then might ask what I'm doing or ask weird things as… Well, I don't know. Just the weird things that he always asks.

I looked at myself in underwear and shivered all over. Not just because of the cold, the fact that I slept with him in my underwear was horrifically enough.

Quickly I putted my jeans over my legs and pulled my T-shirt over my head. Shit, it was inside-out.

_Oh Hell. I don't mind already! Just get outta here!_

I stepped in my shoes and grabbed my jacket that laid somewhere on the floor.

Then I almost dashed towards the door, but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Axel groan.

_Oh Shiiit! _

I turned my head to the redhead on the couch, and was relieved when he turned around and began to mumble again.

But then a sudden regret showed up inside me.

_I can't just leave him here…_

Hastily I shook my head.

_Of course you can, idiot_

Finally my regret won it from my instincts, and I found a piece of paper and a pen and began to write a small note;

_Axel,_

_I woke up earlier this morning than you, and I left._

_I had to go somewhere and-_

_Oh shit, what am I lying for?!_

_It's just, I can't do this._

_I can't, okay?_

_Please don't try to make any contact with me, okay?_

_Just- forget about me or something, okay?_

_-Roxas._

Dammit. I'm so bad at this sort of things as saying goodbye. I read over the whole note and sighed to myself.

Damn – I wrote it down like an emotionless asshole. If I would ever get a note like this from someone, I'd probably beat him up if I ever saw him again.

_Oh well, I guess it can't be helped._

I laid the note on the small table next to the couch, and stared at Axel for a moment.

Before my mind could follow my actions, my hands already reached out to touch his cheek and I bended forward and pressed my lips on his forehead.

Quickly I backed away.

_Oh Crap__. Did I do that?_

I quickly walked to the door, but couldn't help to look over my shoulder at the redhead.

"_Sorry, Axel." _I whispered, before closing the front door behind me and pressing the elevator-button.

While in the elevator, I felt something that I never felt before – Suffer.

Why? That's so damn weird.

I mean- I'm just leaving a psychotic guy that somehow brainwashed me so I began to act strange and…

**Kissed him.**

My cheeks began to heat up again. What happened to me back there? Why did I give in to him?

_Was it…?_

Oh, come on – That's not true.

I'm going home and forget about all of this. I'm going to make my homework, tell my bro he's a jackass for not picking me up, call Hayner and talk like we always do, read a comic and forget this ever happened.

_I'm going to forget I ever met Axel._

Suddenly I felt something wet on my face. Tears. I quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of my jacket and bit my lip.

This is_ stupid. _I'm just gonna live my usual life before this happened. No hard feelings.

**Come on, Roxas, **_**keep it together!**_

At that moment, a high beep sounded through the room and the elevator doors parted. I walked through them, now standing in the long hallway.

Quickly I turned around and faced the front door of the building, at the other end of the hall.

I began to walk to it.

The door. My saver. I have to get to it. I don't care what happens after; I just have to get out of this building.

But suddenly I felt a pat on my back. I turned my head to look over my shoulder, but no one was there.

_Huh, must have imagined it…_

I returned my thoughts to my walking feet again. _Almost… There…_

Another pat.

I looked behind me, again to find nothing was there.

"What the-?!" I said out loud, getting angry now. I turned around while walking forward, the next second almost bumping into someone. _I sure wasn't expecting that._

"HOLY SHIT!" I cried, before looking up in electric sea-green eyes.

"Heya Roxie!" The cheery voice exclaimed.

_Oh- It's that Mohawk-boy._

What was his name again?

"You remember me from yesterday? I'm Demyx!" The boy yelled at me far too enthusiastic. I twitched at his hard voice.

"Oh, um- yeah." I said meekly. "Don't scare me like that, next time!" I continued then, an angry undertone in my voice.

_Wait - …Next time?_

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Demyx replied, grinning. He took one step more to me, so we now almost stood right in front of eachother.

"I just wanted to thank you."

I blinked my eyes, then pointed at myself.

"Huh? Me?"

Demyx nodded wildly, his blonde hair bounced up and down as he did so.

"Uhuh! You!" Then he pointed at me, his expression all cheery like a little kid that did a good job.

…_Weirdo._

"Why?" I asked.

The blonde cocked his head to one side, smiling brightly.

"Because you made Axel happy!"

I felt a bright blush creeping up my cheeks. "Wha- What?!" I stammered. "What are you talking about? I wasn't-"

"…I was worried." Demyx interrupted me. I fell silent and looked at him. He looked quite serious now. A somewhat sad smile appeared on his lips.

" I haven't seen Axel smile for a long time, but when he was with you… It looked like he was happy again."

I stared at Demyx with confusion.

Then his eyes studied my face with that same, insane glance of him that he also aimed at me with our first meeting.

"I can understand what he sees in you though." The blonde continued. "You do look like him. The way you act, I mean. From the outside, you are very different. But I can see the same courage and determination in your eyes…"

"Same as who?" I heard myself ask.

Demyx smiled and poked my right shoulder.

"The same as Riku."

I frowned at him in confusion. Demyx arched his eyebrows.

"His lover. The one that committed suicide?"

Upon hearing that, my eyes turned wide.

_His… Lover?_

Right at that moment, I heard loud footsteps. Someone stood in the hallway.

Demyx looked behind me and smiled. "Look who's there."

Loud panting, someone gasping for breath.

"Roxas!" The voice exclaimed, a strange longing hidden in it.

I turned around slowly. Everything felt as if it happened in slowmotion.

My eyes met the most beautiful person in the world.

A guy, with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes, standing there awkwardly in only a baggy pair of jeans, his naked chest going up and down desperately gasping for air, as if he made a life-depending run for it, in his right hand a crumbled piece of paper that must've been the small letter I wrote him.

He stood there, his eyes wide while looking at me.

And, as he stood there, I felt tears burning in the corner of my eyes.

_That asshole – He didn't tell me at all. How much he suffered, how lonely he must've felt._

I felt a rush going through my body when my feet ran forward. My steps made slow, hollow sounds echoing through the whole hallway.

I saw the stunned glance in his eyes, when a tear escaped my eyes and streamed down my face.

_He didn't tell me. That this guy wasn't just his friend._

_**It was his lover.**_

_The one he cherished so much, who__m he longed for all the time when they were apart._

_And that boy__ committed suicide, while Axel was in love with him_

_How lonely must he have felt._

_How much must he have suffered._

_That idiot._

I approached him. I threw my arms around him and hid my face in his bare chest.

His voice, his beautiful, gentle yet stunned voice got me back into reality.

"Roxas?" I heard him ask. "What in the world is-"

"You idiot!" I screamed. Axel fell silent, just as Demyx.

I couldn't help the loud sob that escaped my throat.

"Stupid idiot!" I made my hands into fists and drummed them up and down onto his chest.

"Rox-!" Axel squeaked. "That hurts, yanno!"

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've understood!" I yelled. I felt the wetness of my tears on my skin as I sobbed again.

"Rox, what are you-?" Axel questioned, but didn't continue what he had to say.

"It all makes sense now…" I said more to myself than to the redhead.

"What makes?" Axel asked.

" I didn't understand myself at all." I said, my eyes looking at his chest.

"I don't even know you. Yet, I have these feelings everytime I'm around you. Like I can show my real self. Like you really know me. We only met a day ago, and you already…" I finally took my courage together and looked up in his bright, beautiful green eyes, which always amazed me with their different glance very time I looked at them. He stared at my teary eyes with concern.

"Roxas…"

"I know now." I interrupted. I blinked my eyes, causing them to let more tears escape.

"These feelings…"

I rose up, and pressed my lips on his. A single kiss, which felt as an eternity, but in fact it was only a couple of seconds, maybe minutes. _How the hell should I know._

Before Axel could react, I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." My mouth said in a passionate tune.

Axel looked at me, he didn't blink. Not at all. He just kept staring.

After a while, he began to laugh.

"W-What are you laughing about?!" I yelled at him, the heat in my whole body glowing up in my face now.

"Sheesh, some sappy romantic scene this is! You sure are _weird_, Rox!"

"What-? You think _I'm _weird? What about you, for example?!" I exclaimed outrageous, but Axel probably didn't hear me because he was laughing too hard.

I dropped my head and leaned against his chest.

"Aww!" I heard a voice behind me.

"Axel, that totally broke the lovey-dovey seriousness of this scene! At that moment, you were supposed to say, 'I love you too, Roxas' or something like that!"

My jaw dropped and I looked over my shoulder. Demyx waved at me and giggled.

_Crap. He saw my whole little love confession._

"Oh, is that so?" Axel said, grinning amused and looking down at me.

"Shall I bring you a serenade, then, little Roxy?"

I bit my lip as I felt my cheeks warming up and gave him an angry look.

"Shut up, bastard."

"Phew," Axel sighed dramatically while pulling me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I thought I'd lost my little sarcastic Roxy, but you're still in there, phew, am I relieved!"

"Goddammit, Axel…" I muffled into his chest, trying to keep breathing.

"Hey, Demyx…" I heard a sudden, deep voice. I couldn't look who it was, since I was hugged and couldn't escape.

"Hmm, what is it?" Demyx asked the voice.

"Come help cleaning up. Everyone left, and you're the one that made the most mess at the party after all."

"Oh! I'm coming, Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed in a sing-sang voice, and I saw him dashing past me, still giggling.

"Oh," the hollow voice said. "You have to pay for a new table, since you jumped drunk on ours and broke it."

"Ahhh no fair, Zexy!" Demyx whined, before the door closed and I only could hear quiet mumbling behind it.

"Who's that?" I asked Axel's chest.

"Zexion. Demyx' boyfriend."

"Huh? He too is-?"

Axel chuckled. "Couldn't you tell? The way he acts should say enough!"

"Well, yeah, I just… wasn't really expecting…"

"By the way…" Axel interrupted, finally releasing me enough to breathe. His fingers traced up and down my shoulders. He grinned shyly at me.

"I love you too."

"Heh..." I found myself smiling back at him.

Suddenly Axel leaned in, only some inches away from my face.

"Since you confessed you like me too, why won't you stay another mind with me and-"

"**PERVERT!**" I screamed and drummed on his chest again. Axel began to laugh.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I was only joking, yanno!"

"You wasn't!" I replied mad.

Axel pouted at me. "You don't believe me?"

I folded my arms and shook my head. "No, and I want you to bring me back home."

"Aww Roxy- "

"But not yet. I wanna stay with you a little longer." I smiled my sweetest smile.

Axel's face became all cheery and I shivered as I saw the strange Demyx-glance in his eyes.

"Drop that face and I let you kiss me." I said monotonic.

Axel grinned. "Shoot. Looks like that only works for Demyx with Zexion."

I poked my finger in his cheek. "Just be yourself, asshole."

And with that, I closed my eyes and felt how his lips touched mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N****: I finished it… (smiles)**

**I'm so happy the way this chapter turned out! It was a little angst-y in the middle of it, and then I decided to let Axel do some retarded line of him to lighten the whole thing.**

**For the ones that think of Riku and Axel as 'eww'. So do I. Riku just seemed right for the part as depressive-suicider, lol. I mean, Roxy and Axie are meant for eachother, ne?!**

**Oh- **_**Xita14, **_**thanks for your correction at my "Suicided" thingy. I really appreciate it that you took the time to take a look at my bad grammar! (giggles)**

**And I made Zexion appear! Yay! I felt bad for Demyx who's been looking at the whole AkuRoku scene without some love for himself… So there was Zexion to the rescue! ( and a broom for Demyx to clean up the mess he made at the party when he was drunk XD )**

**For all of you, there's so much that I want to say, I just can't find the words to tell you how much I love you all… :3**

**Roxas: "Thank you people****!"**

**Axel: "Wish there was some more quality time for us two, Rox..."**

**Roxas: "Shut up, PERVERT."**

**Axel: "I'm not a pervert!"**

**Demyx: "You are, Axel." (hugs Zexion)**

**Zexion: "…"**

**Me: (sniffles) "UWAAAH I'm gonna miss you guys!" **

**Oh, wait. I just got an AMAZING idea!**

**What about… This story with a Axel POV ? Huh, isn't that a nice plan!**

**Axel: (grins)**

**Roxas: (twitches)**

**Me: **_**"Tell me your opinion in your review!"**_

**Bye Bye for now!!! Love you all:D**


End file.
